Vermillion Traces
by Zelavril
Summary: Present for Andyouthinkimcrazy. Are the greatest treasures always paid in blood, and is everything celestial really innocent? Shonenai oneshot: Albel x Fayt.


**Discla****i****mers:** I do not own Star Ocean Till the End of Time- Square Enix does.

**Plot Theosis:** Is war and bloodshed really of importance, and is celestial matter really as heavenly as one would think?

**Extra Notes:** For the wonderful "Andyouthinkimcrazy", 'cause she gives me random ideas like this, and challenges me to write things other than Cliff x Fayt.

**Pairing:** What a hypocrite I am! It's Albel x Fayt.

(What the heck! She's doing Albel x Fayt!?)

**Warnings: **Hints of yaoi (boy-love) with huge ahem connotations. Don't like? Don't read :)

---

The best treasures are often paid in blood; or so _he_ thought, anyway.

After all, that angelic skin was as smooth as sin…what fool could deny it? Not even the moonlit shadows around them could conquer its' aura; its spell. Its enchantment and sorcery _poisoned_ him, _intrigued_ him, _captured _the captain and _bound_ him like a shackled prisoner onto the floor.

Those eyes…were clever, dripping with knowledge and inner peace, those jade windows feathering open and shut, open and shut; wisps of emerald symbology tainted his angels' eyes, as if inside those interludes of heaven gasped the lacing of destruction, or as if some sort of Pandora's Box quaked and raged beneath the natural beauty of the deep and alluring forest that they were. Its lips (of which the captain had only dreamed of tasting) were full and yet light, spoiled yet pure. Everything about his angel was the mix of everything that no alchemist could blend and keep alive; like fire and water; like heaven and earth; like nature and technology. One of each would typically destroy the other.

But Fayt was a strange exception.

There had to have been some sort of magic about that night as comets and meteors weaved their way through the dark matter that plagued that velvet sky. He saw him sitting there, looking at the captain half asleep through the camp pyre, its flames screaming bloody murder as the conflagration seemed to tickle the cherubs' pale, innocent cheeks. _An enchanting little wizard,_ Albel mulled. _With his amusing little spells._ _Too enchanting._ Fayt stretched his fingers lazily, and then lay onto his back, muttering, as if counting the dusk of the stars like a child would count sheep.

A moment passed and after glaring into the flare, Albel pondered. Just how long until the next fight? Tomorrow? Even thinking about it made his heart pound with excitement; the image of vermillion seeping down another warrior face, his sword tainted with cool, liquid hell. No other thought could match it.

…_Hold on._ Albel thought suddenly, confused as the white, fleshy core of the pyre flared itself upwards. Fayt seemed to blink slowly, slowly shutting his left eye and squinting into the distance. To Albel, the spirits inside the flame seemed to dance seductively around the little seraph, the heat gripping his face. The lower flames seemingly gripped the younger one's waist, clawing and burning away at that beatific skin, spreading and driving slowly over his chest. The beat of the generals' heart picked up a pace just thinking about it. Then suddenly, in his mind, he heard them. Those screams, those delicious cries of pain mounting and increasing, swords thrusting in and out, penetrating whatever body came into its place during war…who could deny that sort of feeling? The heat, the empty emotion, the feeling of being in utter and complete, sweeping control. Then the liquid hell of blood seemed to boil to a clear white heat, turning slowly into liquid quintessence as every drop of the white, innocent elixir seemed to feather and trickle down…down... _ Damn black magic!_

Albel rose angrily, clenching his claw tightly, the metal clinking together and echoing away into the distance, and kicked at the soil, frustrated. The dusk pillowed into the sky- tiny particles of fleeting paradise- glowing and flying into the air. His treasure only glimpsed for a moment, then averted and locked his eyes, smirking.

"Bah!" Albel grunted, stomping away from the fire, walking away to clean the dried blood from his sword from a battle earlier on.

Fayt opened his eyes again, watching the general and smiled gently. After all, this was all _his_ doing.

----

**Zels' Notes: **This is the first time I've braved myself to write Albel x Fayt, even if it is ridiculously small! Anyway, this is a present for "Andyouthinkimcrazy", because she's so patient with me, but it's also a little present to any yaoi fan out there; even if my writing's slapdash! Eitherway, if you see anything I can improve on here, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review. I won't bite :)


End file.
